


By your side when you wake

by RomanoffOrcrist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffOrcrist/pseuds/RomanoffOrcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's fight with Kylo Ren left him injuried, and recovering in the medical bay. Rey has gone to follow the map to Luke Skywalker, but Poe and BB-8 remain by Finn's side, waiting for their friend to wake up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The resistance members watched as the Millennium Falcon blasted away. Poe Dameron returned inside the base trailed by his faithful droid BB-8. BB-8 beeped a query.   
"You don't have to follow me, you can go be with R2 and 3PO," Poe offered.   
BB-8 replied with stubbornness, then piqued another question.   
Poe tried to hide a grin.   
"Where do you think we're going?"  
BB-8 replied with a knowing beep.   
Poe grinned sheepishly. 

They arrived at the medical bay. Poe went over to the room where Finn still lay unconscious.   
"How is he?" Poe asked the doctor named Kalonia  
"He is recovering," she replied cryptically.   
Poe moved over beside Finn. He looked at him for a moment, observing his blank expression. BB-8 nudged his leg. Poe bent down to his level.   
"He'll be okay," He promised. He rose back up to his feet and sat in the seat that was positioned beside the bed.   
"Do you think he'll wake soon?" He questioned over his shoulder to Kalonia  
"Probably not today," she replied.   
"I want to be here when he wakes," Poe muttered to himself.   
"We'll let you know," Kalonia offered.  
Poe flushed slightly, realizing she had heard him.   
"Oh, sure...I'll just sit here a bit longer, but please let me know when he wakes!" Poe requested. 

Poe noticed his old jacket - now Finn's - was laid near the bed. There was a slice straight through the back. Poe frowned. It was not fit to wear in this condition. He squeezed Finn's arm.   
"I'll be back," he promised.   
He rose to leave.   
"Come on BB-8, we've got work to do!" 

Poe returned to his quarters and sat down at the small table he was provided with, and he laid the jacket out on it. BB-8 beeped a question.   
"I'm going to fix it up," Poe explained.   
The jacket was caked in layers of ash and soot from the many battles it had recently seen. He scrubbed the grime off with a wet cloth. BB-8 had pulled himself up onto the table, and was pacing around like a curious cat. Poe held up his work to the droid.   
"What do you think?"   
The droid beeped in affirmation.   
Poe laid it down and pondered how to tackle the cut through the back and the hole near the shoulder. He winced thinking how where the holes were was where a lightsaber had touched Finn's body. BB-8 beeped a suggestion.   
"I'm not sure that would work," Poe chuckled slightly at the droid's offer to use his torch function.   
"I suppose I could merely stitch it up and get a patch," Poe decided. "We'll have to find supplies though."  
BB-8 beeped excitedly.   
"Alright, you get a patch, I'll get a needle and thread!" Poe patted his droid and they set out to search the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe was unsure where to find a needle and thread save the ones used for surgery in the medical bay. He found himself there and decided to check on Finn while he was there.   
"Back so soon?" Kalonia asked him. He started slightly, then turned to her.   
"Well yes, I'm in need of a needle."  
"A needle?" She repeated and raised an eyebrow.   
Poe nodded.   
"A needle?" She clarified, lifting up a syringe that had a needle attached to it.   
"No..uh..one that's used for..stitching!" Poe explained.   
"Okaaay," She fished one out of a drawer. "Do I want to know what this is for?"  
Poe gave a small smile, "I mending my -well Finn's- jacket."  
"You're mending it?"  
"Yeah...?" Poe replied, perplexed by her question.   
She shrugged.   
"I don't know what good it will do for that," she handed him the needle.   
"And thread?" He requested kindly.   
She pulled out some and gave it to him.  
"Thanks!" He said, then cheerily dashed out in search of BB-8. He ran into the droid rolling through the hallway.   
"Heyy!"  
BB-8 beeped at him.   
"Nothing yet? It's okay, I've got an idea. Come on." Poe and BB-8 returned to Poe's quarters. He threaded the needle and set to stitch up the jacket. He struggled at first to get the needle to pierce the durable leather. I finally worked it through then stitched it through the other side. BB-8 beeped at him.   
"Nah, I got it. Thanks though!"  
He finished up with stitching up the split. He held up the jacket to BB-8.   
"Well, what do you think? Good as new huh?"  
BB-8 beeped in affirmation.   
"Now for the hole..." Poe ripped off a tiny piece from the bottom of leg of his durable flight suit. "That should do it?"  
BB-8 agreed. Poe stitched the fabric on as a patch on the jacket.   
"Well...the orange definitely makes a statement," Poe remarked, to which BB-8 agreed a little too enthusiastically. Poe shrugged.   
"Let's go take this back to him, okay?"  
First he changed out of his flight suit into more casual clothes. Then they left for the medical bay.


End file.
